


Heart of Ice

by Kitty_carrot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fluff, Ice, Immortality, Jack frost au, M/M, Orphans, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Snow, Superpowers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_carrot/pseuds/Kitty_carrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry passes away after saving his orphan brother from danger, except instead of sleeping for the rest of eternity, someone or <i> something <i></i></i> gives him a second chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> hey so basically this is my sad attempt at a JackFrost!AU haha yup. enjoy.

A Heart Of Ice

 

 

Dark.  
It was dark. Very dark. Black, even.  
I felt something cold poke at my toes. The poking sensation soon turned into a prick, then a stab. It felt as if ice was invading my body through my feet, the unbearable chill voyaged up my calves then to my thighs. I clenched my hands into fists and thrashed my body around attempting to bring warmth to my legs. There was no use, my limited movements only made it worse. My large feet became numb to the feeling as the icy torture reached my waist and I began to panic as it got to my chest. My lunges heaved in and out hard, pulling in smaller amounts of oxygen each time. My body was numb, all of it. I couldn’t move a single muscle. I couldn’t breathe.  
My body went still. 

~~~

I jolted awake and sat up in quick breaths. I looked around to see plenty feet of snow and endless forest around me. I looked up and the bright moon shinned down on me and lit up the navy sky. My head fell forward and I was wearing a light blue hooded jumper and some tight scruffy black jeans. I was bare foot and the bottoms of my pants were slightly rolled, reaching part way up my shin. I pushed myself up, onto my feet. I was lighter then usual. I took an experimenting step in to the snow and pulled it up as I took another. I stared in awe as my foot made no indent. I stomped down desperately for some sort of change in the form of the snow, but soon I gave up with no success. I wrapped my arms around myself, not particularly enjoying the mysterious noises of the forest around me or the feeling of ghostliness in my body. I was walking forward following the path that the opening of the trees made, when my big toe collided with something. I pulled my foot back to my body and caressed it while examining the cause. It was a long wooden staff with a beautiful curl at the top. I crouched down hugging one arm around my bent legs and gently grabbed the staff, gripping it firmly. A streak of blue glow went from my hand to the ends of the stick, rapidly. My eyes were as wide as they could possibly go. ‘What is going on?’ is all I thought. My heart fluttered with excitement. Someone needs to see this.

I broke out into a sprint and hurried to the light of a distant home. I didn’t care weather I knew the person who lived in the house or not, they just needed to see this- this sorcery. I quickly, but clumsily made it to the doorstep of the house with an urgent bang on their front door. The thought of the time of night never crossed my mind. Only a few moments later the door squeaked open just a crack and a blue eye peeks thought the slit, the eye was only at the level of the door knob. The wood creaked opened more, this time revealing the whole body of a small boy. I waved a hand and smiled as he looked around his front yard, looking through and past me as if I wasn’t even there. 

“Louis Tomlinson! What are you doing answering the door at a time like this. Get your bottom back into your bed this instant!” The small boy’s- Louis’ body stiffened and his face cringed at the woman’s familiar nagging voice.

“Sorry, won’t happen again.” Louis’ little voice squeaked out, and the young eyes took one last look-around. Unsatisfied by the sight of nothing, the boy took a long stride to have a further peek. The kid went right threw me. His head fazed through my stomach. I stood in shock and wrapped a protective hand over my tummy when the small bed-headed boy pulled away. The expression on his face showed that he saw nothing, so the boy shut the thin creaky door and padded back up the stairs.

“Sorry for yelling Lou, you gave me a proper scare, is all. Let me answer next time darling.” I heard through the door. I stood there for a few minutes with my jaw hanging low. 

That boy just went through me. 

When my mind and body began to function again I lightly ran around to the back of the house. I looked up at one of the widows and saw wintery stickers covering the glass. I looked down at my staff and it began to glow again, only this time it wasn’t glowing because of the touch of my hand, it was glowing because I wasn’t touching the ground.

I was floating. I let out a little yelp at the sight of my levitating body. My feet were getting further and further from the ground, and soon I was level with the frosted window. I was stunned by the sight of my reflection, and it pulled me away from any thought of the fact I was floating. I moved closer to the glass to inspect my own face. My skin was pale, ghostly pale. My hair was in shinny silver curls and my eyes were a beautiful (not that I’m vain or anything) turquoise-green. My eyes suddenly changed their focus and I glanced through the window. I saw a single bed and a night stand with-…well that was it. The room looked unoccupied. I flew my way over to the other window a bit to the left. I peered through the window again and I saw four full beds crammed into a smaller room then the last. The ‘Louis’ boy was lying in a bed with the woman from before, who was playing with his short brown hair and I watched as he blinked slowly and tiredly. The window was cracked open so I could hear the soft song the lady sang to the boy. It was soothing and so… familiar. She was interrupted buy the boy’s soft voice.

“I am sorry Anne. I thought- I though it was… I thought he came back. I miss him.” Louis voice set low, trying to stay quiet for the others in the room.

“It’s okay baby, but you have to know that-… He isn’t coming back. He is in heaven now. It’s a better place, don’t worry, don’t stress.” I saw her wipe a tear from her cheek before it could travel far.

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have made that fort, I shouldn’t have gone in it and gotten stuck. If it wasn’t for me, h-he wouldn’t have got buried!” Louis croaked out.

“Baby it’s not your fault, it’s no ones. It happened because it happened. And there is nothing more to it. But guess what Lou, because he saved you, good things will happen to him.” Anne explained quietly. The little boy nodded. “Good, now get some sleep, you need it.” She kissed the top of Louis head and clicked off the dim lamp beside her. Once she left, Louis popped up from his bed with tears in his eyes and tip-toed out of the bedroom. He turned right and travelled into that empty-ish room beside his own. I watched Louis collapse onto the bed and began balling his eyes out. 

That poor boy. Loosing someone at his age is probably rough.

I watched as he picked a picture frame off of the side table and walk over to the large windowsill I was floating outside of. I peered over the boys shoulder and saw him run a finger over top of a boy’s face. Once Louis’ small digit was clear of the photo, I saw who the boy was. I recognized that face.

It was me.

The lad had curly brown hair, bright green eyes, but there was no doubt that was me. I put a shaky hand over my mouth. I was dead?

“Please, Harry. I know you got out. You’re so strong. You could have dug out of that snow. Right?” Louis hugged the picture to his small chest. “Something…just show me a sign that Harry is still out there. Please, just something! I know- I know you’re there. So, please.” He begged quietly, putting one of his chubby hands on the window. I placed my shaky hand on the glass parallel to his. My heart fluttered as I saw frost begin to snake out from under my hand creating beautiful swirls. The boy’s eyes widen to an abnormal extent as he stared at the art forming.

“H-Har- Harry?” he asked with a quivering voice. I wanted to nod but I knew- for whatever reason- he couldn’t see me. Something clicked in my head and I pulled my hand off and dragged my finger across the glass. I drew the letters backwards, so he could read it, quickly and urgently.

I’m here Louis.

Louis’ whole body began to tremble as he read the words, still embracing the framed photograph. Astonished, the small boy rubbed to fist over his closed eyes when he opened them, his gaze shot up and he looked me straight in the eyes.

He could see me, now. 

He could actually see me.

Fast flashes of my memories bolted threw my head and I started remembering everything about my past. Everything about my mom running the small orphanage and everything about mine and Louis’ friendship came back to me. It was like watching my life over but in fast forward. 

I see Louis quickly latched shaky hands onto the window’s lock, unclasping it. He opened the window as fast as he could, and I crawled threw just as quick. His arms flew around my waist and he hugged me unbearably tight. I returned the gesture, and I could feel his tears and snot seeping through my sweater with every one of his sobs. I couldn’t blame the poor boy; this was probably a lot to take in. 

“H-harry, y-you’re really here.” He muttered into my stomach. I nod quickly, a bit afraid to actually speak. Louis looked up at my face and pulled me onto the bed. I sat down and set my staff down against the wall and Louis crawled onto my lap and hugged me again. “You feel cold. Are you cold?” he asked quietly. I shake my head and pull him impossibly close. “I really missed you. Everyone thought you- you died but I didn’t cause I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to live the rest of my life without you. I'm glad you came back.” I smiled and rested my cheek down on his head. Moments later I hear footsteps padding down the hallway, but Louis doesn’t seem to notice. Anne pushes through the door and peeked past the wood.

“Louis, darling, come back to your room. You can’t keep coming in here. It’s too hard on you. I know you miss Harry, I do too, but its time to let go because he’s- he’s gone baby.” Anne said, not even acknowledging the fact I, her son, was sitting right in front of her.

“Anne? Are you blind?” Louis deadpanned. Anne was taking aback by Louis words, with and hurt look on her face.

“Excuse me? Now what do you mean by that?” she asked taking a few angry steps into my old room, leading her to the foot of the bed. Louis eyes furrowed in confusion and looked up at me and I shrugged.

“Harry is sitting right here! He’s right beside me!” he looked back and forth between my mum and me desperately. “Tell me you can see him.” He whimpered. “Tell me I’m not crazy.” He pleaded. Anne just shook her head and reached out a small hand. 

“Louis baby, come on, you’re very tired.” Louis was panicked when he looked at me.

“Harry, do something. Please, do anything. Speak, please. Tell her you’re here.” He begged and I opened my mouth to give him what he wanted but nothing came out. I swallowed and I tried again but nothing. I shrugged and frowned at him. 

Louis sighed and shook his head out. I felt him snake his hand into mine and squeeze. I squeezed back and I saw a shiver ripple threw his body. Then he gasped and had a look of realization.

“Snow, snow, snow.” I heard Louis mumble with his eyes closed. I gave him a silent and confused look and felt something wet fall on my nose. I looked up with squinty eyes and see that it’s snowing in my room.

It is snowing indoors… she’s gotta believe now.

My mum’s eyes were huge in belief. 

“Harry is a Winter-Fairy. Why didn’t I think of this before?” Louis said smiling brilliantly. I was a what? Winter-Fairy? How does he know this?  
“That’s why his hair is white and he can make it snow. I read it in one of the books from the store. I should’ve known.” Louis face-palmed himself and looked up at me. “You saved my life without wanting anything in return, so father moon made you a Winter-Fairy. Only believers can see them. There are some for every season. Basically, when a true hero dies in a certain season, they are brought back as that season’s fairy. It all makes sense now.” He explained easily and fluently as if he memorized such words. Boy, Louis was smart for his age.  
My mum didn’t really listen she just tackled me into a hug and kissed all over my face.

“My baby, my baby. You’re alive, you’re here. I love you so much.” She was crying all over me, and I have to admit that I may have shed a tear also.

“Hey, Mummy.” I said quietly, my voice was rough because I hadn’t used it in a while, but I didn’t care. “I love you too.” 

My mum finally pulled away after a solid ten minutes. “Anne may I sleep in here, tonight, with Harry?” Louis asked with droopy eyes, clearly needing a good rest.

“As long as it’s okay with you.” she said looking at me unable to wipe the smile off her face.

I nodded quietly and Louis latched on to me like a lifeline. I laugh and he sighs.

“I missed that laugh.” He mumbled closing his eyes, with soft lashes landing on his cheeks. I lie down with him in my arms, and pulled the blankets over the two of us. I placed a sweet kiss to his forehead and drift off into a dreamless sleep as my mum wonders out of the room with a smile.

~~~~

“Louis, honestly! Get your big arse down stairs! Breakfast is ready and you are not being late for school, first day after Christmas break, dammit!” Anne nagged from down stairs for the fourth, or so, time. I nudged at Louis in his sleep after hearing my mum’s demands. Poor lad was up late with me last night playing cards and board games. I shouldn’t keep him up any more… it wasn’t doing him any good.

I heard Louis groan and he snuggled into my chest faking quiet kitten purrs against my blue jumper. I giggled at the feeling and he continued to do it even more, tickling my ribs -from under my clothing- along with it. I pushed Louis away laughing and crawled off the bed crossing my arms over myself protectively and chanted a little ‘Na, na, na, you can’t get me’  
I saw one of his eyes pop open and he growled pretending to be a lion hunting his prey. What a goof. I jumped when I saw him throw the sheets off himself and I ran out the door squealing. 

Even though I was 19 and Louis was 15 we both had the maturity of an 8 year old boy. 

When I took a step out from the bedroom door and went to turn to sprint down the hall, my foot slipped on a patch of ice it had created by contact and I ate floorboards.

“Ow…” I whined hearing Louis in hysterics behind me.

“Freak.” Louis said through his breathy laughs. He grabbed under my arm and pulled me up into a standing position. 

“We don’t ever speak of that,” I brushed my self off with an embarrassing blush settling on my cheeks. He just smiled and hugged me pulling our body together. My heart fluttered and warmed my chest. Louis was already as tall as my nose and I was wondering whether he was going to be taller than me. “Come on, Mum’s going to lay an egg if you don’t get down there in the next 10 seconds.” I said urging him away from me. He nodded and made his way down the creaky stairs. I walked back into my bedroom and grab my staff heading downstairs for some food.

~~~~

“Happy 19th birthday Lou.” I whisper as I slip into Louis’ bed and spoon him from behind. I felt his body go stiff in sudden surprise. “Sorry.” I mumble right after.

“Thanks Hazza, I love you.” he whispers back.

My breath hitched at his word but I smile into the back of his neck as he shivers against my body from my cold breath. We fell asleep a minute later, and I felt my cold, ice-covered heart finally begin to thaw.

~~~~

“Come, on. I’m older now Harold. Stop treating me like I’m younger then you. You’re still nineteen! I’ve got a two year advantage now so I get to spoon you!” I laughed and muttered a long whiny “fine” and crawled over him, settling into little-spoon. 

“You know, I’ll still be by your side even if you grow too old to remember me, or too old to love some one so young.” I said in a serious tone. I felt my heart turn cold at my own words.

“Non-sense, I will always love you. No matter how much younger you are then me. So don’t ever worry about that. Okay, darling?” I nod and snuggle into his body more from in front, and feel my heart of ice regain its warmth.

“Okay.”

~~~~

It happened so fast, too fast. He is gone in the matter of 15 seconds. Now there is blood everywhere. Red, covering the white snow I made. Dead, because of the ice I created. He is not breathing because that car was heading for him and I didn’t stop it. That car slipped on my ice. The ice I made. How could I let this happen? Why couldn’t I have stopped it? Why couldn’t I have saved his life again? Why?

Now I’m holding him in my arms, his blood staining more of my clothes then his own. I’m kissing his head, his cheeks, his chin, nose and lips but none of it is helping. I mean, why would it? He’s dead. 

I lay him back down and wipe a strand of his hair off his face, and smile. “I love you too, Louis. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I never said it before. I wanted it to be special. But, I do, I love you too. I love you so, so much baby. I always did and I always will.” I kiss the top of his head, leaving my lips there for a few seconds longer brushing my cold thumb over his bruised cheek. A tears fall from my eyes and back away from Louis limp body, watching the paramedics rush over and pick him up, taking him from me. I watch as they place his body in a big black bag and zip it shut, sealing him away. Then before I know it they are driving away taking him out of my blurry sight forever.

I can feel my heart go cold. I can feel it slowly freezing over. The one thing that brought warmth to my heart is forever at rest. 

And now nothing can thaw me.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes, i wrote this a while ago and i haven't edited it :S i hope it wasn't too awful.
> 
> ~emilou xxx


End file.
